Transformer Crossover Drabbles
by Fianna9
Summary: weird collection of 100 word drabbles. Stories are not interconnected just clustered together so I can keep track of them.
1. Officer Prowl Reporting for Duty - CHiPs

After vorns of war and the stress of carrying the Autobots on his proverbial frame, Smokescreen and Ratchet had been adamant that Prowl take a break before he collapsed.

Ignoring Prowl's protests, Prime ordered him to take a vacation. Jazz whispered that it didn't mean Prowl couldn't work; he just needed to work with humans. Prowl began to look forward to returning to his old function.

Prowl transformed, startling several nearby officers. One of the officers almost fell off his bike in surprise. "Sergeant Getraer, Officer Prowl reporting for duty."

The older man nodded. "Welcome to the California Highway Patrol."


	2. Two New Scientists - Eureka

Sheriff Carter stared up at the two large robots crouched outside Café Diem in the space previously occupied by a high-end racecar. "Stark, please tell me these are not Global's new sci-fi booth babes."

Dr. Stark rolled his eyes. "Sheriff, if you bothered to read the report you would already know that the Cybertronians are our newest resident scientists."

Henry waved cheerfully from next to the white robot. "Jack, meet 'Jack."

"Hello, Jack!" Orange lights flashed above Jack's head. Tuning out the red figure trading technobabble with Fargo and Larry, Sheriff Carter muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this."


	3. A Toast to the Fallen - LotR

Prowl stared, contemplating the large goblet created for his hand alone. The crude fuel crafted by the dwarves would undoubtedly sustain him long enough for Wheeljack's accidental dimensional portal to be replicated.

Primus or the Valar had to have had a servo in this mishap, for here on this primitive world he had found comrades in sorrow. King Thorin and Lord Glorfindel sat silently flanking him, unaffected by his towering frame as they gazed down upon Dale.

Without a word, they raised their glasses in a toast to fallen kin: Gondolin, Erebor, and Praxus. Three near strangers united in mourning.


	4. The Giant Purple Griffin Job - Leverage

"You sure about this, Nate? I'm just saying, this is crazy dangerous."

"Yes, Hardison, I know what it is and where it is. Don't worry I've gotten us some back up to help with the acquisition." Nate and the team entered the darkened parking garage.

"Back up? Are they're ready for this?"

"Of course we are." A blue and yellow Porsche transformed in front of them. "Name's Nightbeat. You need some assistance?"

Nate watched unfazed as four other sports cars transformed. "Jazz, glad you and your team could make it. All set? Now, let's go steal a giant purple griffin."

A/N: For some reason I'm picturing Nate as having encountered Nightbeat during a past investigation.


	5. Enerpetrorabbits Anyone? - Cloudy With

The title wouldn't all fit: crossover with Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2

* * *

Starscream's lab was filled with purple Energon crystals. Normally this would have been subject to great rejoicing, overcharged singing and triumphant calls to Shockwave. The fact that the Energon crystals in question were flying around the ceiling was not helping Starscream's processor.

Something bumped into his leg. Looking down, a pinkish-purple rabbit-like was humping his foot. A quick scan revealed the creature was also energon-based. The scan also caught a mass of rust-based tiny creatures scampering across the floor and under a table.

There was only one explanation for this.

"Skywarp! Did you bring that blasted FLDSMDFR into my lab!"

* * *

A/N: I have no excuses for this.


	6. Invisible Jets? - Wonder Woman

"You were chasing an invisible jet?" Silverbolt's head throbbed. Why was it always his team?

Slingshot crossed his arms. "We almost lost it twice, but we finally drove it down to the ground."

Air Raid seemed shaken. "We thought it was a new Seeker with a disrupter."

Fireflight nodded, "The lady inside was nice. She apologized after she pushed Air Raid into the rock face even though he insulted her first. I did tell her we were sorry."

"Okay, I think I can handle Prowl's report. Guys, just lay low for a while. Prime doesn't like dealing with angry superheroes."


	7. Space Leap - Quantum Leap

As Dr. Sam Becket orientated from his leap he realized he was sitting in front of an advanced computer terminal. In the reflection on the screen was an orange cockpit with three chairs near similar consoles.

He thought he recognized the black and white Cybertronian next to him, but he couldn't recall his name. "Who are you and how have you replaced Ratchet?"

A red and gray Autobot and a smaller green one were drawing weapons and starting to rise from their seats on the other side of the ship.

Sam continued to stare at his metal reflection. "Oh, boy."

* * *

A/N: If a dog can tell it's Sam I don't see why the Autobots couldn't tell the difference.


	8. Could this be the work of - Gremlins

"I don't get it," Wheeljack mumbled as he crawled out from behind the worktable. "I've always had a few accidents but not like this."

"I told you what's causing it." Sparkplug grumbled.

"They don't exist."

A tiny biped peeked out from a cabinet drawer behind them. Perking its large ears at the words, it crept down and slipped behind the pair. Snickering quietly the greenish reptilianoid dove into the tool kit, clutching a small green wire in a hand as it fled. Maybe next time it'd really blow up the mech, but for now at least the explosions were entertaining.

* * *

A/N: Thank you "Gremlins" and Bugs Bunny's "Falling Hare" cartoon for this little plot mouse.


	9. When Cyclonus has a ghost problem -

"Ghostbusters." Janine snapped annoyed that it never failed to ring just as she was heading home.

"You are the ones that trap spirits?" The voice hissed harshly.

Opening the calendar reluctantly, she asked, "Is it a mist, a figure or just a temperature flux?"

Cyclonus glared angrily at the ball of light pulsing around Scourge, cursing their inability to rid themselves of Starscream without dealing with vermin. "Prove your worth by removing this spirit fleshling, and we might spare your city."

Janine waved Dr. Venkman over. "You better take this one; it sounds like one of those angry alien robots."


	10. Everything is Not Awesome - Lego Movie

A/N: Kre-O meet Lego.

Scrapper grumbled as he onlined from the aftermath of Mixmaster's experiment gone wrong. He could feel the rest of his team surrounding him, but their frames looked like toys not Cybertronians. Why did they look so…simple? Staring down at his own frame, Scrapper tried unsuccessfully to bend his limbs. What had happened to his gestalt?

Even as he stared at his new form, four figures his size approached. One stepped in front of the others and said, "Are you a Master Builder?"

Scrapper snarled at him insulted, "Of course I am."

"Good. Come, there's much for us to build."


	11. Getting Wet Causes Changes - Ranma 12

A/N: A funny thing happened on their trip in the Bayankala Mountains

Although now resigned to ignoring the incomprehensible squeals from the small, black mechanical piglet being chased by the green duck, Arcee still couldn't think of a rational explanation to tell Ultra Magnus. Their other teammate was currently useless; Blurr's now higher-pitched babbling was entirely focused on his dismay over his currently soaked femme frame.

Failing to find the right words, she simply stepped away from the camera and let the commander see the mechanical panda seated behind her. Kup was holding a wooden sign reading, "Jusenkyo is officially off all Autobot travel lists. This does remind me of the time…"

A/N:

Springer - Yaazuniichuan, Spring of Drowned Duck

Kup - Shonmaoniichuan, Spring of Drowned Panda

Hot Rod - Heituenniichuan, Spring of Drowned Black Piglet

Blur – Nyannichuan, Spring of Drowned Girl

Arcee - didn't fall in


	12. A Knight With Transforming Armor - Knigh

As the black Trans Am headed swiftly down the road towards the military base, the driver grumbled, "NEST isn't part of any government program Devon knows about. You really trust these guys, KITT?"

KITT patiently answered, "Michael, I would much rather avoid wasting my valuable circuits again in that eternal war. Unfortunately this is the only way for me to re-access my other form. The process worked with the Nebulans; Ratchet is certain it will work with you."

Glancing down, Michael Knight said, "If you say so, but I'm still not sure I want involved with a project called Headmaster."


	13. Welcome to the Family - Addams Family

Fester said, "It's such a gloomy, miserable day. Who wants to race?"

"Splendid idea, old man," Gomez chuckled.

The dark gray Ferrari revved its engine as Fester climbed inside, "Last one to the gully eats mud."

"This rain will probably wash out the road and make us crash," The maroon Porsche pointed out as Gomez settled in the driver's seat.

"One can only hope, darling. Now, don't forget to hit any pedestrians along the way," Morticia blew Gomez a kiss and watched them race off. It was delightful seeing Wildrider and Dead End fitting in so well with the family.


End file.
